Notre Vie a Nous
by Ayanami Rei-chan
Summary: Avec toi j'ai vécus les pires moments de ma vie, mais à tes coté j'ai aussi vécus les meilleurs...Pourquoi a t'il fallut que sa s'arrete...? fic écrite avant le tome 7


**Notre vie a Nous**

C'est Notre Histoire…

- Bonjour mon amour, Tu vas bien?

Moi je doit t'avouer que je suis assez fatiguée! Nos deux petits monstres débordent tant d'énergie que je n'arrive pas à les suivre !

Tiens les voila qui arrivent !

- Bonjour papa ! S'écrièrent deux jeunes enfants

- T'as vu papa, maman m'as coupé les cheveux, c'est joli hein ?dit une petite fille. Julian il dit que je ressemble à maman comme ça ! Tonton Remus il dit aussi que je ressemble à mamie Lily et que Julian il ressemble à toi et papy James !

- Papa ! S'écria un petit garçon, Tonton Ron il m'a fait monter sur un balai ! J'adore voler ! Maman m'a raconté que t'était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch quand t'était à Poudlard, Tonton Ron il dit que je vole bien ! Dit ? Je pourrais en faire moi aussi si maman est d'accord ?

Le petit garçon se tournât vers sa mère, celle-ci aquiesa d'un signe de tête.

- Vous pouvez aller jouer si vous voulez les enfants.

- D'accord ! Julian, vient avec moi on va cueillir des fleurs ! Lança la petite fille en s'éloignant, tirant son frère par la main.

- Il sont mignons tous les deux tu ne trouve pas ? Du haut de leurs 4 ans ils jouent déjà les grands ! Qui aurais pu imaginer ce qui nous attendait ? Toi et moi ! Je me souvient la 1ere fois que je t'ais vu, je ne savais pas encore qui tu était, et un an plus tard lorsque l'on s'est revu j'était trop timide au point de ne pas pouvoir me trouver dans la même pièce que toi ! Mais à la fin de ma 5eme année nous étions enfin ensemble, je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer depuis…

On s'est quittés peu de temps après, tu voulais te consacré à ta lutte contre Voldemort, et moi je t'ai attendue…

Et puis deux ans plus tard, nous nous retrouvions, tu me répétas encore une fois qu'en restant avec toi je courrais beaucoup de risques et que tu tenais trop à moi pour savoir qu'on pourrait me faire du mal pour t'atteindre.

Je t'ai répondu que le plus grand mal qu'on pourrait me faire c'était de me séparer de toi, finalement, j'ai réussi à te convaincre, et un an plus tard nous nous marrions dans la plus stricte intimité…

Tu continuas tes missions pour l'ordre du Phénix ainsi que tes recherches pour détruire Voldemort. A chaque mission que tu faisais, j'avais la peur au ventre, mais je ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de partir…

Et puis, il y eu ce jour merveilleux ou j'appris que j'était enceinte, fille ou garçon, ça n'avais pas d'importance, tu était aussi heureux que moi ce jour là !

Neuf mois plus tard, ce fut enfin le moment, ce moment que je n'oublierais jamais, le jour ou les deux petites merveilles que tu m'as offerte sont arrivées : un garçon et une fille.

Toi qui avais tellement rêvé d'une famille, tu étais près à tout leur donner, ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs !

Je te revois dans notre salon avec eux, Kelly dans tes bras et Julian te faisant une imitation de gros dur ! Ou encore le soir dans leurs chambres, ou tu leur racontais diverses histoires avant qu'ils s'endorment.

Julian, c'est tout ton portrait ! Sauf pour les yeux ! Il fallait s'en douter, ce sont les miens ! Il te ressemble tant, mais Remus m'affirme qu'il tient aussi de sont grand-père, il fait des bêtises à tout bout de champ !

Kelly est plus sage, elle a tes yeux et ses cheveux sont aussi indomptables que les tiens ! Pour le reste, elle me ressemble plus, des cheveux roux et un tempérament de feu !

Je leur parle souvent de leur père, un homme courageux qui voulait protéger sa famille…

Tu te souvient de ce soir la ou tu m'as révélé la prophétie ?

Je m'en souviens comme si j'y étais. Ce soir la, je t'ai dit que peu importaient les épreuves, si nous étions la pour les surmonter ensemble.

Ensemble, ce mot me parait si lointain…

Ces images ne me quittent pas, celles du jour ou tu es parti. Ce matin la, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais qu'est ce un pressentiment face à une destinée ?

Je n'ai pas pu t'arrêté, tu m'as embrassé une dernière fois et tu est parti.

On m'a raconté la bataille, je n'y étais pas, je savais que tu n'aurais pas aimé me voir là bas, et puis il faillait que je veille sur les enfants. On m'a raconté que ton combat fut éprouvant, mais qu'au final tu triomphas de Voldemort pour succomber à ton tour. Tuer ou être tué ? Quelle plaisanterie !

C'est Hermione qui m'annonçât la nouvelle, ce fut un choc, même si au fond de moi je le savais déjà.

J'ai expliqué aux enfants, ils ont bien comprit, tu leur manques, tu nous manques à tous.

Maintenant tu est libre, je suis sure que tu veille sur nous de la haut, tu as du retrouver Sirius, Dumbledore, et surtout tes parents.

J'espère que tu est heureux là haut avec eux.

Je regarde les enfants courir dans l'herbe, ils sont pleins de vie, ils m'aident à combler le vide laissé par ton absence, je te vois en eux…

Leurs dons magiques commencent à apparaître, bientôt ils entrerons à Poudlard, la maison sera tellement vide, mais je sais que tu me protègera de là haut même si tu n'est pas présent.

Nous avons partagé tant de choses, mais si peu à la fois, tout ça à cause d'une prophétie, d'une destinée déjà tracée, choisir son destin n'est pas toujours facile, grâce à toi, nos enfants grandiront dans un monde en paix. Ils savent que tu nous as tous sauvés, ils sont fiers qu'Harry Potter soit leur père, comme je suis fière que tu aies été mon mari.

Je suis désolée Harry, il faut qu'on y aille, j'ai promis à maman qu'on passerait la voir.

Je reviendrais te voir bientôt, je t'aime.

Ginny se retournât pour appeler ses enfants.

- Les enfants on s'en va venez dire au revoir à votre père.

- Au revoir papa ! On reviendra te voir bientôt promis ! Dit Kelly à son père en agitant sa petite main pour lui dire au revoir.

Kelly et Julian déposèrent le bouquet de fleurs, qu'ils venaient de cueillir ensemble, sur la tombe de leur père.

Ginny les regarda faire avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis elle les prit par la main et ils transplanèrent tous les trois en direction du Terrier.


End file.
